


Conversations: Revisions

by Winter_S_Jameson



Series: Conversations Series [5]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_S_Jameson/pseuds/Winter_S_Jameson
Summary: Just a little conversation between two friends to make sure they know where they stand...





	Conversations: Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> _And now for installment number five of my Conversations series. I wouldn't be surprised if some of you have been waiting for this one. Please, enjoy - and feel free to let me know what you think!_

"Where are the others?"

"In the basement. There’s supposed to be something unbelievable to see down there."

A pause. "That would explain the lack of interruptions."

"And you’re sorry about that?"

"No, not exactly. You must admit, however, that it is quite odd."

"It is that." A slight hesitation. "Was there something you needed?"

At the question, the tall blond physicist’s breath caught and he began to blush. "In all actuality... yes."

The redhead sitting behind the reception desk at Ghostbuster Central tilted her head to the side and gave him an expectant look. "Well, what is it?" She smiled. "You know I’ll do whatever I can to help you, Egon."

"I am quite aware of that, Janine, and I’m extremely grateful. I merely wish to avoid the appearance of using you."

"Egon," Janine began, straightening her posture and gazing at the man on the other side of her desk a bit worriedly, "making a request isn’t using me. I _am_ your secretary, after all. What do you need?"

"It’s just that this seems so... stereotypical."

The seated woman fought the urge to shake the answers out of him. "What is it?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

Egon blinked at the strained tone. "I would like to request your assistance to choose an appropriate gift for my mother. Her birthday is approaching, and I want to get her something she’s sure to like."

Janine sat back in her chair in surprise. "You want to go shopping with _me_? To buy a present for your _mom_?"

"Of course. Being a woman yourself, you can help me pick out something appropriate. It’ll be her sixtieth, and it should be something special."

Now the petite woman leaned forward with a warm smile. "You do realize that your mother would like anything you gave her, don’t you? You’re her son."

Egon returned the expression. "I’m aware of that, but I want to do something more. She deserves a good deal of thought and effort to go into a gift from me. Will you help?"

"Like you had to ask. Come on. It’s almost closing time anyway." She waggled her eyebrows at the physicist as she stood and turned on the answering machine. "I’ll even drive."

 

* * * * * * * *

 

The street they walked along was packed with people just getting off of work for the day, and Egon and Janine were hard pressed to stay together as they made their way through the throng. The blond was surprised when his shorter companion didn’t attach herself to his arm, but the action - or lack thereof - made him relax completely. "I hope I didn’t take you away from any plans for the evening," he said apologetically.

"Nah. I was just planning on crashing on the couch and watching a couple of videos I picked up last week. Nothing that can’t wait until later." Sapphire blue eyes darted over and took in the comfortable posture of the man at her side. She was suddenly very glad she had fought the impulse to grab his arm and hold on tight in this crowd. "So did you have anything in mind? Or do I have a clean slate?"

Egon considered it. "I was leaning toward jewelry, but if you believe something else would be more appropriate I’m open to suggestions."

Janine smiled. "Jewelry is always a great place to start. And I know the perfect place to go. My girlfriend Debbie introduced me to it when she was going on about the necklace her boyfriend got her for their six-month anniversary." She lightly touched his arm for a moment and pointed in the direction she wanted to go. "It’s this way." The woman then stepped in front of the taller man and led the way.

"Debbie?" the blond repeated, pale brows creased in thought. "Is that the brunette who stopped by last month to take you to the Wren Taylor concert?"

"Yeah, that was her. She won the tickets on a radio program. We’re both huge fans of the Wren Taylor Reality. "

"How fortuitous. Did you have a good time?"

The fading light of the sun reflected off the lenses of her blue-framed glasses as the redhead gave Egon a blissed-out look from over her shoulder. "Did we ever. And as we left we each got an autographed CD. I think I’ve worn it out from listening to it so much!" The physicist only smiled at the delight he saw on her face.

Soon after, Janine pulled Egon inside a small shop just around the corner from the busy thoroughfare. "This is the place, CM Benchworks. I’ve had a chance to talk to the owner Craig a few times, and he’s a cool guy. You’ll find something here, I’m sure."

Pale blue eyes took in their surroundings critically even as the man registered how quickly the petite woman had released him. "Let me look at what he has to offer. I don’t want to rush into a decision."

It was a tiny shop compared to what Egon was accustomed to, a few cases along the walls to either side of the door, and a curtained-off doorway on the wall opposite. The place was tidy, and as he leaned over to examine the merchandise on display he noted that the pieces were of exceptional quality. Maybe this would be a good place to find a gift after all.

"Hey, Janine! Long time, no see! How’s Debbie?"

The masculine voice brought Egon’s gaze up from the rings he had been looking at, and he blinked as Janine laughed. "Oh, she’s fine. Michael dotes on her like usual and she eats it up."

The new man was perhaps as tall as Ray, and had long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail tied at the base of his neck. "She better still be wearing that necklace I made for her," he joked in his rough baritone.

Janine rolled her eyes. "It’s rare enough to see her without it. Craig, I’d like you to meet one of my bosses, Doctor Egon Spengler. Egon, this is Craig Meyer, the owner of CM Benchworks."

"A pleasure to meet you," Egon said as he offered his hand.

Craig shook it. "More of one to meet you, Doctor Spengler. I see you and the other Ghostbusters on the news all the time, and I think you guys are doing something really great. What can I do for you? I assume Janine dragged you in here for a reason." He grinned at the lean blond.

"I’m attempting to find a present for my mother for her sixtieth birthday. I was hoping to get her something special."

"Now special I can do. So would you say your mom is a ring kind of lady?" The owner’s tone was businesslike, but still kept an undertone of friendliness.

Egon considered it. "The only ring I’ve seen her wear with any regularity is her wedding band."

"Then we’ll go in another direction." The shop owner thought for a moment. "Let me show you a few things that are a little different. I think I can find something you’ll like - and your mother will love." He led the taller man over to one of the far showcases.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

A half hour later, Egon and Janine were walking down the street once more, looking for somewhere to pick up dinner while they waited for Egon’s gift to be finished. "I think you made a wonderful choice, Egon," the redhead said with a bright smile. "It’s going to be beautiful."

"I’m pleased with the fact that he’s able to exchange the stones at such short notice. He’s very professional."

"Yeah. He loves what he’s doing. From what Debbie told me, he’s been wanting to run a shop of his own for years and only recently was able to do it."

Egon looked down at the woman at his side. "It seemed as though you knew him better than that when you introduced us."

There was a tenseness in his tone Janine could only hope was a flash of jealousy. "Nope. Debbie dragged me in there a few times to check up on a companion piece Craig is making to go with her necklace. We talked then. He’s a nice guy."

"Oh." The pair walked a while in silence. "Janine, may I ask you something personal?"

Sapphire blue eyes blinked. "Sure, Egon. Go ahead."

"How many men have you dated?" Egon was looking anywhere but at her.

"You really want to know?" The secretary gazed at the taller man for a moment, unsure of his reasons and unwilling to guess at their significance. Then she decided this was not a topic she wanted to talk about in the middle of a crowd. Spying a decent little restaurant she’d gotten lunch from a few times in the past, she took a hold of Egon’s arm and pulled him toward it. "Let’s talk about this somewhere else, okay?" she offered in explanation. The physicist could only nod and follow.

Once the pair had been seated in a back corner and had placed their orders, Janine took a sip of her water and looked the blond man in the eye. "Why do you want to know how many men I’ve dated?" she asked quietly, her tone curious but not offended. "I just don’t want to jump to the wrong conclusions here."

Pale blue eyes dropped to his own untouched water glass. "I’ve been curious for quite a while, actually. We’ve talked about other things while you’ve helped me out in the lab from time to time, amongst other times we’ve talked, but we’ve never discussed our social lives before we met - at least not beyond casual reference. That was merely the first question I could come up with that I didn’t believe would be offensive." He cleared his throat and shifted his place setting slightly.

Janine couldn’t help but smile. "It was a bit blunt, but I’m not offended. If you don’t count the typical different-boyfriend-every-week thing in high school, I’d have to say seven."

"Seven?"

"Yeah, seven serious boyfriends. I’ve dated a few others casually, a couple times here and there, that kind of thing. I’ve never liked getting serious too fast." The woman’s smile turned soft and gentle. "What about you?"

Egon blinked at the turnaround. "I’ve never gotten incredibly serious with any of the women I’ve dated. It never felt right."

The secretary hid her flash of hurt by taking another drink of water. "Well, when you find the right girl, it will," she said finally.

"Janine, why have you been acting so differently tonight?"

She looked up, surprised. "Is that what brought this on?"

The blond nodded. "You tend to stay very close when we spend time alone together, and you haven’t this evening. It made me wonder if something serious was going on in your personal life, something you might be willing to share with your friends." He blinked as he realized what he had just said. "Not that you have to, of course. Only if that’s what you wish."

Janine chuckled. "Nothing like what you’re thinking is going on with me right now. No new guy or anything like that. I just... I’ve been thinking about Debbie." The redhead’s face grew serious.

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"The one thing I didn’t tell you is that she’s having some problems with Michael right at the moment. Remember how I told Craig he dotes on her?" Egon nodded. "Well, he does - too much. I’m not talking about obsessive jealousy or being a control freak, but she’d told me how he just _has_ to hold her hand when they’re out walking anywhere, and he _has_ to be the center of her attention when they’re alone. He’s constantly touching and trying to talk to her, even when she’s trying to work. She’s a clothes designer, and she works from the studio in her apartment, taking her stuff in every Friday for review.

"Anyway, a couple of days ago I was letting her vent and she was talking about how it’s gotten to the point where she beginning to dread spending time with him, because he’s so clingy. Peter had been teasing me about you - again - telling me something about needing a crowbar at the last party we all went to together to get me to go home at the end of the night. I know he was exaggerating to get a rise out of me, but it made me think. Debbie was afraid to say anything because she didn’t want to hurt Michael; she does still care about him very much. It would be just like you not to say anything if what I’ve been doing only bothered you a little, and I realized how tense you tend to get when I automatically attach myself to you. You deserve better than that, so I thought I’d make a concentrated effort to control myself. It’s been worth it; I’ve noticed how much more relaxed you’ve been tonight, and how much more comfortable."

Egon slowly nodded, brows creased in thought. He waited until their waitress had delivered their orders before continuing the discussion. "I have been more comfortable, although I want you to know that I’ve never been unduly _un_ comfortable previously."

"That you realized," Janine countered.

"That I realized," the physicist agreed. "Your change in behavior made me think as well. I think we both realize that I know how you feel about me. I thought it would be prudent to discover more about your history with relationships." He blinked at her amused expression. "What?"

"You are extremely lucky I know you as well as I do, Egon Spengler," the redhead retorted with a short giggle. "The way you put that would have had most women tossing their water in your face and storming out the door."

"I merely meant that I wanted to know more about you, about the relationships you had before you met me. It would most likely assist me in my own considerations."

"I know." It was her turn to blink. "What exactly are you considering?"

Egon was quiet for a time, picking at his meal as he organized his thoughts into some semblance of order. "Janine, you must realize that women have never been very much of a focus for me. Now I became aware of them when I reached puberty like the majority of human males, but I didn’t truly conceptualize relationships with them beyond that of colleague, teacher - certainly nothing romantic. My father encouraged that mindset. When I arrived at Columbia, I found that there was a segment of the female population there that found me attractive. Peter has always said that there are women who are drawn to men who do not appear to return their advances, or are even aware of them." This last was said with a self-depreciative smile. "I began to open my eyes to such behavior after I met Peter, and spent some of my social time with members of the opposite sex."

"Oh, tell me you didn’t let Peter set you up on any dates. I’ve seen his taste in women."

The blond chuckled at that. "You’d be surprised at the kind of women he chooses for his friends. One girl I had dated for a short time before we mutually agreed to only be friends said that she had been afraid to end our romantic relationship. Peter had been very... insistent that she not hurt me in any way, it seems. And Ray stayed with the second girl Peter introduced him to for a year and a half. It appears he is much more discriminating when the woman isn’t meant for himself."

Janine considered that. "Okay, I can see that. But what were you saying about you?"

Egon sighed. "While I can appreciate beauty in a woman, I still tend not to think of them in the light of a potential relationship. Hormonal urges aside, I continue to think of them as friends or colleagues. I always have. And it’s very hard for me to change something that has been a part of my make up for almost all of my life. But my relationship with you is different. I haven’t been able to define it, but there’s something more there than the surface connections I’ve experienced in the past. You are one of my closest friends. There may be something more, but I... I just don’t know what it is. So I am attempting to figure it out." His face shone with sincerity, and Janine couldn’t help but melt a bit.

"Well, then, let me see if this helps," the woman said with a slight upward turning of her lips. "My mother has been waiting for me to announce my engagement since I graduated high school. All of the four boyfriends I felt comfortable enough with to bring home are brought up on a regular basis. You know, like, ‘What about that Matt you were dating a while ago? Why didn’t you stay with him?’ She’s always placed a big importance on being in a relationship. So I thought that way, too."

"Thought?" the man sitting across from her echoed, catching the past tense. "What changed your mind?"

Janine blushed slightly. "Well, I haven’t completely changed my mind. I’d still like very much to be in a serious relationship. It’s just not the end-all, be-all of my existence. It couldn’t be." She gave him a look that said they both knew the reason why. "I’ve been shopping around for a long time, looking for Mr. Right. I don’t know if I’ve found him, not for sure, so I keep looking just in case. Like I said, my mother taught me that."

"What would convince you?"

Now the look she leveled at him was deadly serious. "A relationship takes two people actively making it happen, Egon. My feelings would have to be returned." She held up a hand when she saw the panic flare up in the pale blue eyes she was watching so closely. "That wasn’t meant to pressure you or send you on a guilt trip. You asked, and I answered. Period. If someone else comes along that everything clicks with, so be it. Fate hasn’t played her hand yet, so I don’t know how things are going to turn out. For now, we’re just friends who have dated a few times, and I can live with that. However you want to handle our relationship is fine with me - I just want that relationship. We can wait and see what the future holds." She looked at her watch and flagged the waitress over to box up their uneaten meals. "We should get back. Craig said he’d have everything finished in about an hour, and with the number of people out there it should take us that long to get back."

Egon nodded. "Of course." He rose and left enough money to cover the bill as Janine took the bag with their carry-out and the pair went back out into the Manhattan night.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

"Hey, Egon," Janine offered quietly a couple of blocks from their destination, breaking the silent stranglehold their previous discussion held over them during their walk. "I was thinking. What you’ve gotten for your mother already is beautiful and special and all, but it’s not very personal. Maybe you should get something extra that’s simple but more... you."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Think about your mom for a minute. What’s most important to her? Find something that goes with whatever you think of and get it. She’ll love that just as much as what Craig’s getting ready for you, and it’ll be just as special. Just think about it, okay?" The redhead smiled and turned the corner, leading the pair into the tiny jewelry shop.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

It was a quiet drive back to the firehall, Janine finally pulling into her usual parking spot and turning off the Volkswagen Beetle, eliminating the only sound there had been inside the vehicle. The pair sat there for a long moment longer, both staring blankly out the windows, totally oblivious to the urban scenery that stared back. Eventually, Egon turned his head and looked at the petite woman with her tiny hands in her lap. "I’m sorry if our time together this evening has been distressful," he said slowly, his pale blue eyes taking in every nuance of her fair-skinned face. "I know we have had more pleasant conversations."

Janine nodded. "True, but I don’t think any of them were this important. We needed to clear the air about where we stood, and understand a little better where the other one was coming from in terms of relationships. No matter what else, we’re friends, good friends."

"Very much so," Egon replied with a small smile. "And I believe our discussion was important as well. I may well have begun to revise some of my previously-held beliefs in regards to the subject."

"Oh really. That's good news." The secretary grinned, sapphire blue eyes twinkling. "Take however much time you need, Egon. You already started the revision of _my_ beliefs on relationships a long time ago. This was just one more nudge."

The blond man leaned over and kissed the redhead on the cheek, making her gasp slightly. "Thank you for helping me tonight, Janine, and for being my friend despite everything. It means more than you know," he whispered, secretly delighted at the light blush he could see forming on her face.

"Any time, Egon. Any time. Now I suppose I should get my stuff and get home. I think maybe I should call Debbie." She shot the physicist a happy smile and climbed out of the car, disappearing quickly into the brick three-floor building. Egon followed, content.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

"I think you made a wonderful choice," Janine said from behind her desk as Egon reached the front of Ecto-1, gesturing toward the plastic bag the man held. "Your mom’s bound to love that as much as Craig’s little surprise."

Pale brows lifted in amused agreement as he headed for the stairs to the upper floors. "I concur, but only after I add one last touch. Wait for a moment before you leave, Janine. I want you to see it."

"Of course." She watched him move out of sight, then returned to her task of the usual last-minute things she took care of before departing for the night.

She had checked the answering machine and changed her shoes before Egon made his way back down the steps, the silver two-photo picture frame out of the bag and held carefully in the large hands. She smiled and stepped around the desk to get a closer look when the basement door banged open and hurried footsteps caused them both to turn in time to see Peter Venkman rushing toward them with a wide grin. "Oh, good. You guys are finally back." His expression turned wicked, but both targets were surprised to see the teasing comment die on his lips after a quick once-over. "You’ve got to come downstairs and see this. It’s incredible." He winked and gestured impatiently for them to follow him.

The unwitting pair could see Ray and Winston huddled around the viewing port to the containment unit as they somewhat reluctantly walked down the metal stairs behind the amused psychologist. The engineer turned around as the trio reached the bottom, leaving the black man to stare into the scope alone. "Hi, guys!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You’re going to love this, Egon. It’s really neat! I didn’t think they’d do anything like this."

Winston straightened and smirked at the commentary. "And if Ray didn’t, you know how weird this is. Why don’t you go ahead and take a peek first, Janine? I know it’s way past your quitting time." The woman gave him a grateful smile and stepped over to him.

"So what exactly were you two up to, Spengs?" Peter asked as Janine gasped at what she was seeing. "I couldn’t find you anywhere."

"Janine was assisting me in selecting a pair of gifts for my mother’s sixtieth birthday next week. She was invaluable."

"What did you end up getting?" Ray asked eagerly, ignoring yet another sharp intake of breath from their secretary.

Egon reached into his pocket and pulled out the box from CM Benchworks. "This was my first choice." He handed it over to the eager man.

"I’ve never heard of this place," Winston commented at the sight of the shop’s logo. "Decent stuff?"

Peter snorted. "You’d better believe it if Egon bought anything from there. I should know how picky he is about that stuff. I went with him on his hunt for a gift for the magical number fifty." He cocked his head to the side. "Does your mom still wear that necklace?"

"On special occasions."

"Oh, wow, this is beautiful," the youngest Ghostbuster whispered in awe as he revealed the treasure within. On the black felt backing rested a pin in the shape of a rose, its petals a trio of different-shaped rubies and its tiny leaves glittering diamond chips, everything connected by a sparkling silver stem. "I can’t believe you found this. Your mom’s gonna love it."

Peter gave a low, appreciative whistle. "You called that, Tex," he agreed. Winston’s nod made it unanimous.

Egon shot a quick look over at Janine, who seemed absorbed by what she was seeing in the containment unit. "I never would have found this shop if Janine hadn’t taken me there. The proprietor is an excellent craftsman, as you can see. He was kind enough to exchange the original sapphires with the rubies you see here. I was fortunate that he had just received a shipment for another project he was working on and that there were stones of the appropriate size. While the sapphires were distinctive and quite beautiful in their own right, my mother has always preferred the color red."

The psychologist straightened and looked over at the viewer port, grinning when he saw the same scene Egon had just witnessed. "So, what else did you get her?" he asked, returning his attention to the tall physicist with a gesture toward what the other man still held in his left hand. The blond handed it to him without comment. "Silver picture frame with room for at least two, if these hinges mean anything." He looked at his best friend and took the raised eyebrow as confirmation. "And you had it engraved! Pulled out _all_ the stops I see. ‘Happy 60th Birthday,’" the brown-haired man read aloud. "'Love your son, Egon.’ Aw, Spengs, you softie." He flipped the closed frame over and felt his eyes widen. "Our no-ghost logo? Why’d you get that put on here?"

"Open it," Egon commanded, smiling. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Janine finally tear herself away and step over to the quartet quietly.

"Oh, hey, that’s the picture we took after you got that physics award last week, isn’t it?" Winston asked, pointing at the picture in the left side of the frame of Egon in a tuxedo holding a small, engraved, brass plaque. Pride radiated even from the frozen image, and once again from the friends now gathered around the award-winner.

The blond nodded. "I thought it appropriate."

Peter gestured toward the picture on the other side. "I didn’t know you had an extra copy of this one. Your mom’ll like it."

"That is a good one," Ray agreed. He ran a gentle finger across the image of the five of them in their Ghostbuster jumpsuits, gathered together like the family they were with wide smiles and even Slimer hovering in the background. "Why did you pick this?"

Egon shared a meaningful look with Janine before he answered. "I was reminded of what kind of gift my mother would most appreciate, and I thought of what she has always told me was most important to her: her son and his happiness. What better way to represent that than with these particular photographs? A very simple yet extremely suitable gift."

The other four shared a meaningful look of their own before starting an impromptu group hug. "Okay, okay, enough of the mushy stuff," Peter declared when they separated. "Egon hasn’t had a chance to see the big show yet."

"What big show are you referring to, Peter? I assume that’s what has captured your attention for most of the day."

"Egon, you have to see it," Janine insisted quickly. "You won’t believe it."

Pale blue eyes darted around to each of the others, trying to determine if this was a large practical joke at his expense. Deciding it would be worth it either way, the physicist stepped over to the viewer port, allowing his friends to continue to hold on to the birthday presents. Once he had leaned over, his breath caught. "This is..." he whispered in shock, his voice trailing off rapidly.

"Amazing?" Janine offered.

"Astounding?" Ray said next, grinning a mile wide.

"So far out there it’s right next door?" Peter added with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just plain weird?" Winston concluded, sharing an amused look with the psychologist at his side.

Egon straightened to his full height. "How long has this been going on?" he asked incredulously. Janine giggled.

Ray somehow managed to smother a snicker. "We’re not sure. Peter happened to catch it while he was doing laundry this morning."

"But... this?"

Winston patted the flabbergasted man on the shoulder. He’d had all day to get used to it, after all. "You’ll get that big brain around it eventually, Egon, I promise. I didn’t believe it at first, either."

Egon turned to Ray. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

The redheaded man shrugged. "Not exactly, but I think Slimer might have left something behind the last time we sent him inside."

"A few somethings, you mean," Peter corrected, his expression turning into a full-blown grin.

"Why he had them I’ll never be able to figure out." The black man rolled his eyes at the thought.

"This is just ridiculous!" Egon exclaimed.

The irreverent psychologist slung his arm around the taller man’s shoulders. "You’re going to just have to live with it, big guy. It could be worse."

"And just why am I supposed to be able to accept a containment-unit-wide Old West-style poker tournament again?" A few moments of silence later, as all five of them considered the absurdity of the situation, Egon’s pale blue eyes sparkled with good humor, his expression lightening considerably as he fought not to laugh.

"I’m just glad we can’t hear them," Peter declared with a shudder as the physicist lost the hopeless battle and everyone joined in the merriment. "Can you imagine most of those nasties talking with a slow, Western drawl? The things nightmares are made of." Then he, too, gave in to the impulse to laugh. It was a long time before any of them were ready to go back upstairs, but when they finally did, it was a happy fivesome, completely satisfied with life as they knew it.

 

The End (for now...)


End file.
